


Loneliest of All

by AnimeGirl_144



Series: When Fairytale Meets Dust [1]
Category: RWBY, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was invisible to all he encountered, and only one person can relate to this feeling of loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliest of All

He watched her from a far; from atop the stands that held her captivated audience. It didn't really matter where he sat to watch her, though; no one could see him anyways. He was invisible to all of humanity, even to the object of his affection. But his attraction to her was more than for her looks or her skills as a singer. It was the connection he felt to her, one he hadn't felt with anyone else he came across.

Her most popular song, "Mirror, Mirror," was not only her most well-known song, but it was his most favorite. The message of it related with him immensly, to the point where he felt like it described his life to a T. The song was why he felt connected to her in a way that the rest of the audience probably couldn't.

Just like her, he was the loneliest of all.

Unlike her, who was given praise and able to be seen, he wasn't. He was invisible, and pushed aside by the fellow mythical creatures of the world. They knew about him, but none cared to include him amongst their ranks, or check on him. They were busy; he was alone.

He hated whenever her concerts ended; he wanted to watch her more, listen to her words a little longer. He had met someone who was like him in almost every way, and it was heartbreaking to know that no matter what, she would never see him. She would go about her life as a performer, grow up, gain attention and fame, and perhaps finally find a place where she could fit in and shed her lonely status. He would still go about his life as a lonely wanderer, looking for a reason that the Moon gave him, and coping with the blindness the world had when it came to him.

But for those few moments when she'd go to a number of theaters and auditoriums and such, and sing her songs, for those few moments, his lonliness would melt away, and he would find his other in those moments. He would feel like he'd belonged with somebody, and that was the greatest feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was previously posted on FFN.
> 
> It's supposed to be short. It's set pre-RotG and pre-RWBY (White Trailer, to be specific).
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics in "Mirror, Mirror" by Jeff Williams feat Casey Williams.


End file.
